Unchanged Paths
by Falling out the stars
Summary: Follow the paths of the clans as a new story sets out from beneath their muzzles, a new Era has been born with new clans, and a new way of life. Read to to hear it all unfold right here. Read as love and Hate unfolds in the ways of Fireclan, Treeclan, Cloudclan, and Darkclan
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

* * *

Two figures were seen running throughout the forest floor. Both male toms, the male running on the right had a jet black coat with wild green eyes. The male on the left had a winter white coat with crystal blue eyes. These two brothers are warriors to Fireclan. There has always been five clans in the forest and there shall always be five clans.

_There is Fireclan, TreeClan, Darkclan, and Cloudclan. Starclan is the fifth can._

"Whiteshadow, I know you are hiding something from me" The cat with the jet black coat spoke to his brother. Whiteshadow slowed down to a stop to speak to his dear brother.

"Nightfang I promise on our fathers grave that I am not hiding anything from you" He padded close to his dear brother.

"When have I lied to you?" Nightfang avoided his gaze on him as he sat down.

"Exactly and I wouldn`t start today" He then turned towards the entrance of the clan and walked in.

"I know you wouldn`t brother, I`m not so sure about our sister though…." He sighed as he glanced around the forest.

"I don`t see why I came out here if I can`t even see my own coat" Nightfang chuckled to his self as he walked in his camp. A Ginger she-cat stepped out from the bushes with stars in her pelt.

"Those two has grown so well…" She breathed out as she looked to her right.

"Come on out Yellowlightning I know your there" She chuckled as she seen a grey she-cat with black stripes going down to the base of her tail walk out from behind a tree. She had a white muzzle with amber eyes.

"You have something to share with me…. Don`t you Redclaw" Yellowlightning meowed towards the star pelted she-cat.

"As your job as a medicine cat, The yes" She walked towards Yellowlightning with happiness in her eyes.

"….. Mother? Did I make the right choice" Redclaw smiled at her daughter.

"Of course you did, I could never have been happier" Yellowlightning smiled at her mother.

_**the kit of the strongest tom will grow up with great power that needs to be controlled **_

Yellowlightning`s eyes widened as she looked all around for her mother. She decided to call it a night, she ran inside her camp to find Hollowstar sitting on his rock.

"Hello, Yellowlightning, such a beautiful night isn`t it?" She smiled up to her leader and crawled to her medicine den.

"Good night Hollowstar" She called out to him as he stood.

"yes, yes good night" He walked inside his den and made himself comfortable to lay down.

* * *

**Fireclan **

**Leader**- Hollowstar, Cream colored tom with red eyes and black spots on his tail.

**Deputy**- Jaggedrock, Orange she-cat with bronze eyes

**Medicine cat**- Yellowlightning, Grey she-cat with black stripes going down the base of her tail, White muzzle and amber eyes

**Warriors**

Whiteshadow, White tom with crystal blue eyes

Nightfang, Jet black tom with wild green eyes

Poppytail, Brown she-cat with white spots and blue eyes

Shadowclaw, Black tom with white stripes, orange eyes

Cactusspike, Orange tom with a grey muzzle, bronze eyes

Starpelt, Grey she-cat with small white spots, blue eyes

Forestshade, Red she-cat with green eyes

Tigertail, orange tom with brown spots and bronze eyes

Liontooth, white tom with brown spots on his tail orange eyes

**Apprentices**

Whitepaw , white tom with orange speckles and bronze eyes

**Queens**

Willowcloud, black she-cat with white freckles and blue eyes, Whiteshadow`s mate, Mother of firekit (Orange tom with brown eyes) Spicekit (White she-cat with crystal blue eyes) lightningkit (Black she-cat with white freckles and blue eyes)

Sandspark, Orange she-cat with black paws and muzzle and amber eyes, Tigertail`s mate, Mother of Berrykit (Brown tom with orange spots and bronze eyes) Amberkit ( Ginger she-cat with black muzzle and amber eyes)

Pantherstorm, Grey she-cat with white paws and blue eyes, Nightfang`s mate, Mother of Foxkit (Grey she cat with jet black stripes and green eyes) Bluekit (Grey tom with blue eyes)

**Elders **

Shortpelt, tan tom with cream spots and hazel eyes

Sharpfang, Brown she-cat with blue eyes

**Treeclan**

**Leader**- Jaystar, grey tom with a white muzzle and yellow eyes

**Deputy**- Owltalon, white tom with grey ears and brown eyes

**Medicine cat**- Brokenpool- Black tom with orange belly and amber eyes

**Warriors**

Gentlespark, Grey she-cat with white ears and yellow eyes

Sharpclaw, Cream colored tom with bronze eyes

Jadewillow, White she-cat with orange freckles blue eyes expecting Nighttail`s kits

Eagleclaw, black and white spotted tom with green eyes

Feathertail, Grey she-cat with a white muzzle amber eyes

Roseheart, White she-cat with an orange tail, jade green eyes

Timbervine, Brown she-cat with white and back markings, blue eyes

Willowfang, Black tom with a white muzzle and tail, violet eyes

**Apprentices**

Vinepaw, white she-cat with black stripes, green eyes

Jaggedpaw, Black cat with crystal blue eyes

**Queens**

Sparktail Orange she-cat with blue eyes, Jaystar`s mate, Mother of Lionkit (Tan tom with amber eyes) Pantherkit (Black she-cat with a white tail, crystal blue eyes)

Amberbelly, White she-cat with an amber belly, Eagleclaw`s mate, expecting kits any day now

**Elders**

Longear, Grey tom with a black tail, Green eyes

**Darkclan**

**Leader**- Fallenstar, White she-cat and black tail, blue eyes

**Deputy**- Tigerstrike, Orange tom with black markings, navy blue eyes

**Medicine cat**- Mistyreed, Orange speckled she-cat with grey spots and amber eyes

**Warriors**

Goldheart, Tom with a pelt that looks like gold, amber eyes

Redear, ginger she-cat with a white tail, green eyes

Ravenstorm, black tom with a white belly and purple eyes

Flamestripe, Orange she-cat with blue eyes

Owlwing, tan she-cat with a black muzzle, red eyes

Peppertail, red tom with brown flacks and blue and green eyes

Wolfeye, Grey tom with black paws and yellow

Falcontail, Red/brown she-cat black stripes and hazel eyes

Gingerfang, ginger tom with white paws and violet eyes

**Apprentices**

Dawnpaw, Grey she-cat with blue eyes

Dovepaw, Grey and black tom with green eyes

**Queens**

Yellowfoot, yellowish brown she-cat with bronze eyes, Ravenstorm`s mate, Mother of Jaykit (Grey tom with yellow eyes) Blackkit (Black she-cat with amber eyes)

**Elders **

Flametalon, brown tom with orange paws and green eyes

Paleflower, tan she-cat with blue/ green eyes

**Cloudclan**

**Leader**- Fawnstar, Brown she-cat with white spots and yellow eyes

**Deputy**- Nettleleaf, Grey/blue she cat with orange eyes

**Medicine cat**- Lakefrost, White she-cat with green eyes

**Warriors**

Bluestream, Grey tom with black and white paws hazel eyes

Greymoon, Grey tom with yellow eyes

Hazefeather, Brown tom with orange eyes

Silverclaw, beautiful grey/silver she-cat with sky blue eyes

Skyfall, Blue she-cat with black markings and cream eyes

Oakleaf, Tan tom with hazel eyes

Mittenrush, Black tom with white 'mittens' on his paws, Green eyes

Lightforce, White tom with yellow/green eyes

Darkclaw, white tom with black paws, purple eyes

**Apprentices**

Marshpaw, brown tom with bronze eyes

Swiftpaw, orange and black pelt with green eyes

**Queens**

Hazelstorm, Hazel she-cat with a white muzzle and blue, Oakleaf`s mate, Mother of Goldenkit (Tan she-cat with amber eyes)

**Elders **

Falconeye, brown tom with purple eyes

**I hope you guys like this story! I know I do! (even though I just started it…) Anyway You guys have any suggestions about Amberbelly and Jadewilliow`s kits? 2 for each of them! The ones I like the most I`ll post!**

**Read and Review!**

**Stellathewolfbat~Out! **


	2. Confusion among a Tom

**Oh Hello! I didn`t see you there! Ok, maybe I did, it depends on who you are. Ok I want you guys to decide on what happens next! Yep 'cause I`m nice like that =D Anyway let`s get towards the story huh? What do you say? Want to read this chapter on where it begins? I almost forgot about to tell you the main cat in this story! You have to guess!**

* * *

"Bow done to my army! Bow down to the leader of Fireclan!" a grey tom with blue eyes meowed at his littermate.

"My army shall never bow down to you Bluestar! Instead you shall feel the wrath of Foxclan!" a grey she-cat with jet black stripes and yellow eyes growled playfully at her brother. But before she could pounce a paw caught her midair. She rolled on her back and looked up at her father, Nightfang,

"Oh no! It`s The leader of Nightclan! Nightstar!" She giggled as she jumped out of her father`s paw and next to her brother. Nightfang chuckled as he looked at his kits stalking him. He playfully growled as he backed up into the corner.

"This will not be the end! I will rule the forest!" He growled as he was attacked.

"I don`t think so Nightstar! You can`t hurt any other cat ever again!" His son bit his ear.

"No!" He then pretended to faint.

"Thank you Bluestar, My clan will remember our alliance but, we shall not hold you by it" Foxkit dipped her head as she nuzzled her brother.

"And my clan will do the same" he nuzzled back.

"Ok you two, time to get back in the nursery" A she-cat that was grey with white paws and blue eyes sat at the entrance with a smile on her face. Nightfang opened his eyes and groaned.

"Come on mom!" Foxkit wailed as she walked towards her mother

"Just for a little while!" Bluekit crawled off of Nightfang as he sat up.

"Only until Sunrise!" Nightfang pleaded as Pantherstorm shook her head.

"I`m sorry, it`s almost dusk, time for bed" She shooed her kits in her nest as her mate followed.

"Yes dear" He hung his head low as the other queens smiled at the playful father.

"not you Nightfang, You sleep in the warriors den" He chuckled as he got up to leave.

"You`ll be back tomorrow right?" Bluekit trotted towards his father before he left. Nightfang looked down at his kit. He licked the top of his head and smiled.

"I`ll see If I have any free time before dusk how does that sound?" Foxkit ran up to the two.

"It sounds good enough" She purred.

"Alright then, I`ll see you three tomorrow" He walked through the bracken. He was met with the approving eyes of his sister Starpelt.

"What is it?" He narrowed his eyes at his sister, Ever since his kits were born she had been acting weird, and he was the only one that took notice.

"I was just thinking about having kits of my own someday" He nodded and smiled to his sister. He sat down and flicked her with his tail.

"You will, don`t worry, I believe I seen Liontooth looking at you a lot lately" Nightfang winked at her and chuckled.

"R-really? I mean you know I`ve had a crush on him since we were kits" Her pelt grew hot and blood rushed towards her ears.

They both looked to the entrance of the camp. The hunting party had come back, it was made up of Whiteshadow, Tigertail, Poppytail, and the tom they were talking about, Liontooth. For a rough Leaf-bare they found plenty of prey. A vole, three rabbits, and two mice. Hollowstar jumped down from the tall red rock he sat on and trotted over to the hunting party.

"I hope you didn`t have any trouble with Treeclan" he stated with a smile on his face, Everyone in the clan knew he was on his last life but he was slowly dying of old age. Unlike the past leader that had died the same way, He wasn`t stubborn.

"No, we didn`t Hollowstar, thank you for asking" Liontooth stated as he dropped the four rabbits he held in his jaw, Liontooth was known for his big and strong jaws. Hollowstar looked at Liontooth for a while before he shook his head.

"You`re just like you father, Kind hearted and Polite" He made his way back up to his rock. The camp was made of red rocks and smooth brown dirt to give it a unique look , in the center was a medium sized hole in the ground with a glowing red rock. Ever since the day Fireclan was created that rock has been glowing.

"Let all those old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath Red rock for a clan meeting" He looked down as His warriors, Deputy, medicine cat, and elders join under his rock.

"You all know that my life is coming to an end and I have something to say" He looked towards Jaggedrock.

"Jaggedrock, please join me up on Red rock" The orange she-cat with bronze eyes walked up the wide yet narrow path to stand next to her leader.

"I know you have worked hard, but the day I made you deputy you were scared" She nodded to her leaders words.

"I need someone who is not as battle hungry yet scared as you" He breathed out a sigh.

"I`m sorry but as I call to our ancestors of Starclan, I Hollowstar strip you of you duties as deputy" She had a saddened look in her eyes but she smiled at him.

"I understand Hollowstar, and I can`t agree with you more, I`m not ready to be a leader" He nodded as he watched her go.

"Now I call out to our ancestors yet again to approve my choice of the next leader of Fireclan, Liontooth" He roared out. Everyone looked to the said tom as he too was speechless.

"Liontooth! Liontooth!" His clan-mates called out his name.

"Liontooth!" He looked to his left to see the she-cat he had grown feelings for call his name out the loudest. As the clan broke apart to share their meals he picked up the plumpest rabbit he could find and walked towards Starpelt who was talking to his other brother.

"Uh… S-Starpelt?" He cursed himself at his stuttering. They both turned and Whiteshadow smiled.

"Congratulations new deputy" He nodded as Whiteshadow walked away.

"Yes Liontooth?" She looked to him with confusion written in her eyes. In all the times he talked to her, she didn`t recall him stuttering.

"I just…." He sighed as he set the rabbit down.

"Would you like to share this rabbit with me?" He knew he couldn`t look her in her eyes. She smiled and licked his cheek, a gesture he could only dream of her doing.

"I`d like that" His pelt grew hot as if it were on fire. He looked in her eyes and seen her eyes shine like the stars in the sky. A pair of flaming green eyes were seen a distance away but soon they went into sadness. She ran away into the warriors den only to run into her good friend, Poppytail.

"Don`t tell me, Liontooth told you he`d never fall in love with you, right?" Poppytail rolled her eyes as she flicked her tail.

"No, that she-cat he likes licked his cheek! HIS CHEEK!" She buried her face into her paws.

"Look, you can`t have everything you want, just move on already! You`ve been chasing after him ever since you two were kits! Just give it a rest!" She growled angrily at Forestshade. In spite of her anger she slashed her friend`s face. Poppytail stood and walked straight past her.

"Poppytail I" The she-cat looked back to Forestshade.

"Don`t fret about it, just never talk to me again alright?" Poppytail growled and walked out to leave a broken Forestshade tearing up.

* * *

"Where is Nightfang? He said he`d be here!" Bluekit sat patiently for is father to show.

"Give dad some time Bluekit" His sister snorted. Bluekit growled at his sister and pounced at her, but she seen it coming and moved out the way. She giggled at her brothers foolish act.

"Hey! Playing without me? Well I`m hurt" They turned to see a jet black tom walking towards them.

"Nightfang!" He chuckled and watched as his two kits run up towards him.

"I told you, just call me dad" Foxkit looked up at her father and nuzzled against his front legs purring.

"Hey! What`s this all about?" Nightfang looked up to see his mate walk out the nursery. He purred as she got closer. Bluekit ran around him only for him to hear him meow.

"Whiteshadow!" He turned around to see his brother chuckling as Bluekit pounced on him.

"Why hello to you too Bluekit" He smiled at the kit at his paws.

"Anyway I came for Nightfang, Hollowstar wants a word with you" He walked in the nursery to greet his mate and kits.

"Well, I guess you`ll have to wait for me to get back" Bluekit`s ears went down while his sister was being washed by her mother.

"Ok, and dad?" Nightfang turned around to meet his son.

"Yea?"

"I want to grow up to be like you!" He purred towards his father. Nightfang smiled and walked up towards his leaders den. He peaked his head in the den to see a well light den. Hollowstar was sitting washing his tail.

"You wanted to see me, Hollowstar?" His leader stopped his washing and looked up. He washed whatever left over fur from his mouth off.

"Yes, I was thinking since tomorrow is the full moon how would you like to take your kits with you?" Nightfang tilted his head and smiled.

"I`d think they`d like it too" Hollowstar nodded and smile towards the tabby.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Go tell your kits!" he chuckled at how fast Nightfang exited his den.

"it`s about time for me to stretch my old legs" He stood up and walked out the den, just in enough time to see Nightfang`s kits pounce on him in excitement.

"Really!? We get to go!?" Foxkit swished her tail from side to side. Her Mother and Father smiled at their excitement.

"I can`t believe it! I bet the other Kits are going to be jealous!" Bluekit snickered.

"Now, now don`t go off bragging that`s how you make enemies in the clan" Pantherstorm warned her kits.

"Ok mom…. Hey everyone!" Bluekit ran back in the nursery. His father chuckled as his mother rolled her eyes.

"You have to admit, I was like that when I was a kit" Nightfang nuzzled onto Pantherstorm`s neck.

"Yes, you also were a flirt but when I came along you decided to settle down" She grinned at her mate.

* * *

Liontooth was seen across the camp with the she-cat he loved so much, Their tails intertwined. A question lingering in his head as he felt Starpelt starting to purr.

"Uh…S-Starpelt?" She looked in the eyes she had grown to love.

"Um… before you say anything Liontooth I need to ask you something…" His heart sped up as he wondered what question she would ask.

"I know this is fast, but I have to admit I`ve held a crush on you ever since we we`re kits…. And I uh… want to know if you`d like to be my mate?" She looked unsure at the tom laying down next to her.

He was astounded by her question. He was going to ask her to become his mate. He was… Flabbergasted, as if he`d gotten the wind knocked out of him. He smiled but it went away as soon as it came.

"Starpelt….I.." She shook her head as she held her tears back.

"Never mind it was a lost cause anyway, You probably have the hits for Poppytail…" Starpelt got up to leave but didn`t manage to get anywhere because Liontooth stood in her way.

"No, Starpelt I want to be your mate! I just thought you thought of me as just a friend…." He smiled at his new mate. Starpelt`s eyes went glisten in tears. Liontooth`s own eyes widened as he held her close.

"Why are you crying!?" she laughed as she licked his neck.

"I`m happy, I need to tell someone the good news… Nightfang!" She sped past Liontooth with a smile on her face. He chuckled as he walked towards his good friend Tigertail.

"Hey Liontooth, what`s up? You seem happier than usual" Tigertail tilted his head.

"I did it!" He sat in front of Tigertail with a big smile.

"Really?! It was about time!" He chuckled and shook his head.

"What`d you do now?" Liontooth couldn`t hold in his excitement and started purring like crazy.

"Starpelt`s my mate" Tigertail shook his head in understanding. A screech was heard at the entry of the camp. Liontooth and Tigertail ran to see what the commotion was.

"Where is he!?" An old she-cat screeched from behind Whiteshadow and Nightfang.

"Who? Who are you looking for?" Nightfang politely asked the cranky old she-cat. She looked around until her eyes met with Liontooth`s.

"You!" She busted through the two toms. She unsheathed her claws and swiped at him, But he somehow managed to avoid each and every swipe.

"Woah! Hold on! Who are you and who do you think I am!?" She managed to sheathed her claws and growl lowly.

"Don`t play stupid with me Oakfoot! Let me fix your memory! I`m Daisyheart! The one you left!" She hissed towards Liontooth but before she scratched his fur off, Starpelt jumped in front of him.

"I am no Oakfoot, Daisyheart… I am his son Liontooth" He dipped his head.

"…So you're the one huh?" She nodded her head and padded up to the entrance.

"If you want to know more, visit Cloudclan, The one your father left me in" She hissed the last part and ran through the bracken. Liontooth looked around to find Hollowstar but it didn`t seem he was out, He trotted un the Red rock and inside his leader`s den.

"Hollowstar" The said tom was pacing back and forth with thought.

"Yes?" Liontooth heaved a heavy breath and looked his leader in his eye.

"Tell me about my father" Hollowstar stood frozen as he tore his eyes away from Liontooth and onto the ground beneath him.

"If…. That is what you want…" He sat down in his nest and turned towards Liontooth.

"Sit down… please, It`s going to be an interesting story, you want me to start from the beginning?" Liontooth shook his head.

"If you wish" He dipped his head.

* * *

A tom with brown spots on his tail and feet laid down against his mother. She looked down and licked his head.

"Hey! Oakkit! You want to play with us?" a miniature version of Hollowstar ran towards the kit.

"Uh… o-ok" He stood up and looked up to his mother as she flicked her tail for him to go and have fun.

"Why don`t you play with us Oakkit? We always see you watching us from your mother`s side but you never join us" Hollowkit meowed.

"I guess it`s because, I`m different from you guys" Hollowkit walked in front of Oakkit.

"You`re a cat aren`t you?" He shook his head

"Then how are you any different than us?" He shrugged and continued their walk towards a brown she-cat with blue eyes, an tan tom with cream spots and hazel eyes, and another she-cat that was white and had yellow eyes.

"Hey! It`s Oakkit!" The brown she-cat ran up to the two toms followed by her friends.

"Um.. W-who are you guys?" Oakkit wasn`t sure on how to fit in and make friends.

"Well, I`m Sharpkit" The brown she-cat stood tall in pride. The tom next to her stepped up

"I`m Shortkit!" He let his long tail sway behind him. Oakkit turned his attention to the most beautiful she-cat he`d ever met. She looked into his eyes as he looked into hers.

"I-I`m Whitekit…." He felt the blood rush to her ears.

"Nice to meet you Whitekit" He smiled as he stifled a purr. Since then Oakkit let go of his shyness and became a strong and handsome tom, while he still held feelings for the white she-cat the time for their warrior ceremony they both became ecstatic.

"Do you Oakpaw, promise to protect your clan with your life?" A Cream colored she-cat stood on Red rock.

"I do" He smiled proud.

"Then by this day on, you shall be known as Oakfoot! Let Starclan honor you for your courage" She dipped her head as he made his way down.

"Whitepaw, do you promise to protect your clan with your very life?" The white she-cat looked up into her leaders eyes

"I do"

"Then by this day forward you shall be known as Whitewillow, let Starclan honor you for you kindness and courage towards the clan"

"Oakfoot! Whitewillow! Oakfoot! Whitewillow!" The clan cats chanted out loud and clear.

* * *

"Soon enough the two Fireclan warriors became mates, They had one kit that they named Lionkit…." Liontooth stood up.

"But that doesn`t make sense with why Daisyheart is angry with him!" He protested.

"Then I figure, you go find her and ask her to tell you" Hollowstar grunted as he laid down.

"..Ok, good night Hollowstar" He turned around to walk out of his leader`s den.

"Good night Liontooth" The tom ran down towards the entrance, but he didn`t stop there. He ran all the way to the Cloudclan border to his luck a moon high patrol was there.

"Why Liontooth! It`s good to see you" a White tom with black paws and purple eyes meowed.

"Where is Daisyheart? I need to speak to her" the Patrol looked to one another.

"Daisyheart died four moons ago"

* * *

**Read and Review my fellow warriors!**


	3. Full moon

**Warrior cats belong to Erin hunter.**

* * *

Liontooth shook his head as he let off a confused growl. The leader of the patrol stepped forward letting the moon shine on her pelt. She had a marvelous grey/silver coat along with sky blue eyes. She was known as Silverclaw.

"If you don`t believe us then, let me show you" He looked up out of his thought with downcast in his eyes.

"If she`s dead then how come she visited Fireclan?" He held back a snarl. He heard a chuckle and looked to his left only to see the elder he was looking for. She smiled at him as the patrol looked at him with confused glares.

"Daisyheart…you`re part of…Starclan?!" He breathed out as he backed up on his side of the border.

"Yes I am Liontooth, and you might want to do something about them" Se flicked her tail towards the four Cloudclan cats.

"Uh…No t-that`s fine, I`ll be on my way now" He dipped his head and walked away until he saw the small lake Fireclan had inside their territory. He looked behind him to see no one following but when he looked ahead again Daisyheart was sitting in front of him nearly scaring the fur off of him.

"Could you not do that ever again!?" He growled as he took a seat next to the orange flowers. She only gave off a light chuckle.

"How can I see you but no one else?" He needed to get that question off his mind.

"Not just you young one but all of Fireclan" She held her head up high and flicked her tail.

"I don`t get it…" Liontooth angrily tore up the grass beneath him.

"I`ll tell you more tomorrow" She whispered as she faded away into nothing. Liontooth looked to the spot where she was sitting then up to Silverpelt where he saw a shooting star.

"Liontooth!?" A female voice was heard coming through the trees. He took a deep breath and walked forward.

"Starpelt?" He tilted his head only to see Forestshade there instead. He dropped his ears and flicked his tail already annoyed.

"There you are! I was worried sick!" Forestshade ran to him only to be hissed at.

"I don`t see why, where not mates" He walked straight past her, with each step you`d see his strong muscles in the moon light.

"But…we`re Clanmates and aren`t we friends?" He shook his head and continued walking.

"Nope" Forestshade furred her eyebrows and closed her mouth into a thin line but followed him anyway.

"Then what are we?" She ran up to his right side.

"Clanmates nothing more, nothing less" He started trotting away only to hear her following he turned around and growled at her.

"Any other questions you want to ask!?" He snorted out. She Shook her head and ran past him with fear in her eyes, never had sweet, polite Liontooth had yelled at anyone. Instead of following her towards camp he went on a hunt. He opened his mouth to taste the crisp air only to find a rabbit and a mouse, Liontooth went for the rabbit, lowering his body to the ground but making sure that his tail didn`t touch the forest floor. He stalked toward the bush in front of him until he saw a brown plump rabbit. He smirked and pounced on it killing it in one swift bite to the neck. Satisfied with his kill, he continued to walk back towards his home.

"Liontooth?" He heard a female voice call out to him. Instead of being angry he smiled even with the rabbit in his mouth. Walking through the barrier he was met with a small kit. She tilted her head and followed him towards the fresh kill pile where he dropped the rabbit.

"Amberkit, what are you doing up this late?" She shrugged a looked to the floor.

"Come on, let me get you back to you mom" She suddenly pounced onto his back.

"No! all-" She covered her mouth before she leapt off and ran in front of him. Liontooth could only chuckle.

"All?" He shook his head but he heard a faint giggle. Amberkit glanced at the space between the nursery and the elder`s den. Liontooth padded up to the space only to see the kits up and about tackling each other.

"What are you guys doing up?" Lightningkit was the first one to react.

"It`s the fuzz! Inside quick!" Liontooth chuckled as he watched the kits scamper inside. He yawned and padded over to the warrior`s den to get a good rest.

"Liontooth! I was worried you`ve gotten hurt" He heard Starpelt whisper to him. He licked her head and laid down in the nest next to her.

"I`m not hurt just tired" He turned towards his mate and laid on her back while she purred.

"Goodnight Liontooth" He closed his eyes intertwining tails.

"Goodnight Starpelt" Starpelt purred even more as she thanked Starclan that he was hers as She was his.

* * *

"Dad! Wake up!" Nightfang groaned as he tightened his eyes holding a smirk.

"Come on!" He flicked his tail.

"Ten more moons" His daughter narrowed her eyes at her father and rolled them.

'_Maybe I could fool him'_ Foxkit smirked at the thought.

"Pantherstorm wants you" She meowed in a sing-song tone. Wild green eyes snapped open as Nightfang scurried to his paws running to the exit of the warriors den with Foxkit right behind him. She didn`t have trouble since she has long legs.

"You wanted me dear?" Nightfang swished his tail as he looked to his mate who had a confused look on her face but she held her ears down.

"Bluekit has a horrible cough…" Pantherstorm mumbled out as she tucked her head in her paws going along with her daughters gestures.

"What? He was…How?!" Nightfang almost ran out to get to the medicine den but he was met by his two kits smiling at him.

"Fooled you!" Bluekit pounced onto his father`s legs. Nightfang chuckled as he picked Bluekit by his scruff earning him to groan until he was in contact with the black pelt of his dad`s back.

"Come on Foxkit get on my back, today`s my day to look after you" She giggled as she hopped on next to her brother and purred. Bluekit smirked as he jumped off and walked next to Nightfang.

"See you later mom!" Foxkit waved her paw at her mother as Pantherstorm smiled with a gleam in her eyes.

"Be back by Sunset!" Nightfang chuckled as he walked up to his leaders den with his two kits.

"What are we doing here? I thought we were going to play?" Bluekit looked up to his father in confusion.

"Well….it`s come to a time in life where it ends… Hollowstar is slowly dying and it could be any day now until he does" Foxkit`s eyes went glossy as she ran in without a warning.

"Foxkit!" Nightfang walked in to see his daughter crying in front of her leader as Hollowstar looked down to her with a sad smile.

"Hollowstar, please excuse my daughter" He dipped his head as Bluekit walked to him laying down next to him trying not to cry.

"You can`t go!" Hollowstar and Nightfang were taking aback by Foxkit`s sudden outburst.

"I wanted you to see me grow into a paw! I wanted you to be my mentor!... I don`t want you gone.. if you`re gone then how are you supposed to see what I accomplished?" Nightfang let a tear fall down his muzzle. Hollowstar licked the top of her head as he gave off a heavy breath.

"Nightfang, would you be so kind and get me a piece of fresh-kill?" Nightfang nodded as he dashed out the den.

"Come here little one" Foxkit silently cried and walked towards him. Bluekit nuzzled into his side while crying as well.

"I want you two to be the best you can for this clan, you hear me?" Hollowstar pulled both of them close.

"In matter a fat why don`t one of you get all the kits? My den is big enough for all of you kits" The old tom let off a chuckle as Bluekit beat his sister out the den.

"Hollowstar… Will you watch over me?" Foxkit finally spoke after crying so much over her leaders death yet to come.

"I will watch over you, and all of the clan" He smiled as Foxkit nuzzled into his cheek.

"…I get to be an apprentice tomorrow right?" He smiled even wider as he finally noticed Nightfang was in the doorway with a Vole in his jaws.

"Foxkit, how about you and Bluekit spend the day with Hollowstar" Foxkit nodded as she licked Nightfang`s paw before he left.

"Hollowstar!" Firekit ran in eyes full of pain and sadness.

"Ah hello everyone" Hollowstar replied after he took a mouth full of the vole.

"As the future generation of te clan I ask you this, Don`t be fooled, never take te path of hate and always put your clan first" Hollowstar croaked out.

"….I want to be leader…" Foxkit spoke after a short silence.

"You have what it takes young Foxkit, but only time will tell" Liontooth spoke after entering the den.

"I want you to work your way up to it then" Hollowstar struggled to get to his feet but made it up with the help of the deputy.

"Come on Bluekit and Foxkit, time to get to the gathering" Liontooth smiled as the she-cat brightened up a little.

Tigertail, Poppytail, Cactusspike, Shadowclaw, and Yellowlightning were waiting at the entrance of the camp for their leader and Deputy.

"So, I hear these two kits will be joining us?" Shadowclaw grunted as he narrowed his eyes at Bluekit who glared back.

"Yes they will" Hollowstar had Picked Foxkit up by her scruff and place her onto Liontooth`s back while Bluekit was on Shadowclaw`s back.

"Let`s go then, Don`t want to be late" Hollowstar took the lead with Liontooth beside him. Foxkit`s eyes went wide in amazement as she and her brother took in their surroundings in the nighttime sky.

"Woah" Bluekit shivered at the cold wind that blew his way, soon enough the snow would come and make it even harder for the clan to find food. But throughout every generation, inside the clan had seemed to stay nice and warm.

They`ve made it past Bluerock which at the moment seemed to be dull with light but it is said that when the snow comes the rock would glow bright and good things were to come to the cat that drank from the water hidden to evil eyes. Only to show to someone who has a pure heart.

Finally the made it to the Four Great Oaks or FourOak for short. In the middle was a large increase of a small hill there and that was where the leaders sat.

Foxkit was lowered to the ground as she took a step forward to be welcomed with different scents. She seen a Medium sized tom make his way towards her with a small smile on his face. She looked around for her clan but didn`t manage to find anyone near her, Not even Bluekit.

"Hi, I`m Swiftpaw of Cloudclan who are you?" He sat in front of her with a warm smile on his muzzle. Foxkit loosened up and smiled back, for a kit she seemed to fool an apprentice into thinking she was one too.

"I`m Foxkit" Swiftpaw tilted his head and narrowed his eyes.

"Really? You must be close to 6 moons then right?" She smiled even more as she nodded.

"come with me, I show you my friends" He stood up and Foxkit followed only for him to stop again as he looked at her legs.

"What?"

"You`re tall for a kit" He chuckled as she giggled a little but followed him nonetheless. The two walked to meet a group of three other apprentices.

"Hey! This is Foxkit, She`s here for her very first time" Marshpaw was the first to study her, Dawnpaw and Dovepaw smiled and introduced themselves to her. A short while later there was a Yowl from High hill.

"The Gathering is about to start" Fawnstar Called out to all the cats below. Foxkit scurried towards her clan and managed to find a seat next to Bluekit, but didn`t get to sit down for very long as she and her brother were picked up by the scruffs yet again to be carried up next to Hollowstar.

"I want you two to sit up with me" He explained to them as the gathering had started.

"I would like to start off that Treeclan is doing well this Leaf-bare but the snow is yet to come, and just like each year we have no difficulty, Hollowstar? Would you like to accuse my clan of stealing?"

Hollowstar only smiled and walked toward Jaystar and bowed his head.

"I was wrong, Your clan has done nothing wrong to mine and I wish you could forgive me for the mistake Jaystar" He dipped his head again as he returned to his spot next to Fallenstar.

"Darkclan has done very well this Leaf-bare as well as every other clan but a elder of ours had passed on just yesterday, May Jadetalon watch over us" Many murmurs came from the cats below but silenced as Fawnstar stood up.

"Cloudclan has dealt with the Kitty pet problem and is glad to say that they won`t be bothering us anymore" A warrior from Cloudclan puffed his chest out as his muscles became visible in the moonlight.

"Foxkit? Would you like to give the report?" She smiled but looked to see her brother padding up to her.

"Don`t worry, it`s just like play time" She nodded as She stood up. Confusion rang through the crowd except from Fireclan.

"Fireclan has never once been judged on who presented and it shall not start today" As soon as that came out of her mouth silence was given.

"We had no trouble this leaf-bare, we are very warm thanks to our Fire rock, Fireclan is a symbol itself that we are a spark… And without a spark you have no flame! But soon enough one of our flames will go out….. Hollowstar`s life is slowly coming to a close and we thank him for his courage and His warm heart that he provided to us….Hollowstar is a great leader and I hope to follow in his pads!" Foxkit looked to the crowd to see some cats crying a little from her speech.

"May, your wish come true little one, you yourself seem to carry the spark in you" Jaystar smiled as did Hollowstar.

"Foxstar! Foxstar!" The crowd below started to slowly chant but what made it heartwarming was that her brother was the loudest voice.

"I think this gathering is finished" Fallenstar spoke as the clans separated and made their walk home.

* * *

"Mom! Dad! Guess what Foxkit did!" Nightfang and Pantherstorm were waiting at the nursery for their kits to come back.

"What did she do? Did she start a fight?" Pantherstorm chuckled at her mates suggestion.

"No! She got to give our clans report!" At once both cats stopped their laughter and looked straight at Foxkit who tried to avoid their eyes.

"That`s Wonderful!" Pantherstorm licked both her kits heads.

"Alright, time for bed tomorrow you become apprentices!" Foxkit`s eyes gleamed

'_I`m on my way to leadership! I just wish Bluekit would be leader too..'_

* * *

**Read and Review!**

**Stellathewolfbat~Out!**


End file.
